pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beady Long Legs
I can confirm its presence at perplexing pool on day 31, can someone check the days leading up to 31? I don't know the exact number, but it will(usually) appear when the Spotty Bulborb does. If you end up having to battle them both at the same time, to bad. Why isn't there a "How to Kill" section for this creature?Pikdude 15:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :It was basically in the article, I just moved and improved it. It only comes after day 30. :Also, could someone tell me what decides between a Boss and Mini-boss? I rate it as a single-appearing boss in Pikmin, and a simpler, often occuring mini-boss in Pikmin 2.-- ::I would say that creatures at the end of caves protecting a treasure from the Exploration Kit are bosses, and mini-bosses are just the big beasts in Hole of Heroes except the Raging Long Legs. Mini-bosses are the ones that appear more than 3 times in story mode. Bosses are found less than 3 times. Or: Mini-bosses are the bosses that can appear more than once in the same sublevel. Bosses are the ones that can only appear once per sublevel or at the end of a cave.Pikdude 23:13, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree more with Greenpickle, that's how I changed it on the page anyways.-- Yeah, except an Emperor Bulblax is at the end of a cave holding the Courage Elbem, and two more can be found on sublevel 4 of the cave Cavern of Chaos, so is it a boss or a mini-boss?Pikdude 15:08, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :It is hard to say it clearly. Since it appears multiple times, lots actually if you include challenge mode, I'd say Mini. I think half of the categoriezing is guesswork.-- According to Challenge Mode, Bulblax Kingdom, and Cavern of Chaos combined, there are 6 Emperor Bulblaxes total in the game. So yeah, I'd say it's a mini-boss.Pikdude 15:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I think it really depends on where the particular enemy is seen. It's a little rare, but certainly not unheard of, for a boss-type baddie in a game to make an appearance in a later level as a mini-boss (first one that comes to mind is the AT-ST from Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, and that one wasn't even accompanied by the boss theme music). Kind of hopping off what GreenPickle said, I would say that any big baddie found on the Final Floor of a cave guarding a piece of the Exploration Kit would be the boss of that particular cave, but would be a mini-boss in any other cave (and maybe just an exceptionally tough enemy when above ground). There's no such thing as an especially hard to beat enemy above ground. (Excaeptions: Gattling Groink, Spotty Bulbear, and Beady Long Legs.)Pikdude 19:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Please don't make your sig take up more than one line. I think the solution is categorising the Emperor Bulblax as both boss and mini-boss, seeing as it has different functions in caves as the difficulty level of the game increases. Here: *Beady Long Legs: Boss *Burrowing Snagret: Miniboss *Small Emperor Bulblax (On S4 CoC and S10 HoH): Miniboss *Big Emperor Bulblax (In Final Trial and Bulblax Kingdom S7): Boss *Normal Empress Bulblax: Boss *Reproducing Empress Bulblax (Has Larvae): Boss *Powerful Empress Bulblax (Boulders and Larvae): Miniboss *Giant Breadbug: QUESTION MARK! *Man-at-Legs: Obnoxious Boss *Pileated Snagret: Boss *Raging Long Legs: Boss *Ranging Bloyster: Boss *Segmented Crawbster: Boss *Titan Dweevil: I think you know this one. *Waterwraith: Boss Fly Guy 2 02:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) lets put it like this: IF ITS GOT BOSS MUSIC ITS A BOSS OR IF ITS GOT ITS OWN MUSIC, ok got bye!!!Prof. 19:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) You are wrong. in Super Mario Bros 1, when fighting bowser, the music stays the same and Bowser is still a boss anyway. So, you are wrong. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Pikmin 1 BLL notes Beady Long Legs This creature is so large it would tower over the dolphin. All the pikmin can do is cling to it's feet and try to slow it down. It's large round torso is it's sole weak point-Since the yellow pikmin fly highest they should be the most effective against it.Masta pikmin 19:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Try and make it more accurate. There are at least 6 mistakes there. Wait, Pikmin 1? I thought we said, non-enemy reel notes aren't getting included as they're sort of random. JJ? ::Those "Notes" were just info about put randomly in a sentence or two. And Olimar doesn't say weak points - OR - What Pikmin to use. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::They seem a lot more convincing than the Smoky Progg notes, and the errors could easily have been made while copying the information down (often times people don't copy it exactly as is, they read what they see and type it as they would). I don't really know what to say, but in either case, it's probably not the kind of thing that gets a spot on the article anyway. I copied the notes exactly. I also got armored canon beetle notes but i didn't wright them down.Masta pikmin 20:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :No, you didn't copy them exactly. Yes I did! I made no mistakes except maybe minor spelling errors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Masta pikmin 01:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I think that's what he's pointing out. ::It is. Okay, so are we going to put records of these 'notes' that end up in Olimar's journal at the end of the day in Pikmin 1 sometimes on the articles? Is there a set for every enemy in the game, or what? :::It doesn't seem like all enemies have them, and I don't think they're worth putting on the articles. Besides, they're so rare that it's hard to confirm them. There are notes on every boss maybe not every enemy. But i'm missing notes on 2 bosses,goolix & burrowing snagret. But they should'nt be hard to get. Okay goolix might be because of alternating days.Masta pikmin 19:14, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Just asking, but should we put the Impending Doom (BBL Theme) song on that page, since all other bosses with their own music have their songs on their articles(Except for gaint breadbug).Molgera9000 23:15, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the BLL has the generic boss music that many bosses have. 11:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe the music from Pikmin 1 then? By the way, Masta Pikmin, I have gotten all bosses notes(I count Smoky Progg, Black Cannon Beetle, Mamuta, and Puffstool as bosses 'cuz I have theirs), so these are the notes to the Burrowing Snagerets.(I can't remember Goolix's.Sorry) X days since impact Burrowing Snagret This subterranean life-form feeds on small creatures that pass above them.It's body is covered in slick scales which prevent pikmin attacks.surely it has a weak point somewhere... The Puffstool is NOT a Boss. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Video of glitch Anonymous user requests a video of the glitch in action. Has anyone here actually been able to pull it off? Aww man!i Thought I found this glitch first!Who found it before me?It happened to me the other day when I was playing pikmin.It didn't happen to me with BLL, though.Instead it happened to me with the Armed Beetle in the Distant Spring.It was trying to run away and it went through the wall with the bulbear in front of it.The game froze when it touched the water, probably 'cuz it was never supposed to.I wish I had a youtube account or I could've recorded it! I'm not gonna try it. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Webs Hey, has anybody notice in pikmin2, in curtain places where you fight RLL or BLL you can see a siluet of a spider web on the ground? I think thats its home... witch is odd becouse it can't spin webs... NIN10DUDE :This discussion seems familiar.... Hm. Anyway, we really don't know anything about the BLL, so the web could be...anything, and come from anywhere. 05:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::When did it ever say that they're incapable of making webs?-- Oh you got burned nin10dude you got totally burned.Masta pikmin 15:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ....... >.< I was merly inferencing... I should have said it doesn't appear to be able too. besides it's not a spider, and the way it's feet and legs where designed, I think it standing atop a web would be most aquared... The web would half to be alout stroger than an average web since it stands tall it would be alout more strain on the web. and the way it walks, might as well say goooood bye to your net spidy...ragging long legs also sometimes has a web... extreamly girthy aaaaaaand with larger feet, 10 TIMES THE WEB KILLING POWER! Nin10dude Good point.Masta pikmin 15:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! chalk one up for Pk! Ps: I can't leave a sig, when I'm on my wii. it's Pk king Arachnorbs do not spin webs. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Pikmin 1 Has any of you noticed that Beady Long Legs is the only "boss" in Pikmin 1, besides Emperor Bulblax to have its own boss theme? The Armored Cannon Beetle and, if they are bosses, Goolix, Puffstool and Burrowing Snagrets are just fought with the area's music. ''Snake''''boss14'' Armoured cannon beetle and smokky progg should have it's own music, puffstool doesn't deserve a boss theme... could you imagine how dumb it would sound? There might be a reson why it doesn't have it's own music. maybe it's becouse EBB and BLL have a way of entering the arena, then the music starts however ACB is just there, you would here the music befor you actualy see the beast. it'sa-PK King Puffstool is NOT a boss. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Another BLL glitch? I was in challange mode in pikmin 1 trying to do the BLL glitch all of the sudden the pikmin around the area you can pick disappeared but my pikmin number stayed the same is this a glitch?Strudel man 22:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Can't you think of anything else other than glitches? Well, if there are no Pikmin and the counter says there are Pikmin it is obviously a glitch. Meh... guess im just one of those glitch addicts (and a hack addict i guess because if i find that pikmin 1 or 2 has a debug area you better believe im making an article)Strudel man 02:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Greenpickle found a test level in Pikmin 2 recently. ::Forum:O.o. :::I need to know to hack into these games...they just corrupt when I try T_T.-- ::::'Tools' links. ::::LOL! Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) This can happen anywhere, just let a flower pikmin stay in the ground and they'll shrink and come back as leafs in a bit.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 03:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Does that actually happen? Never known it to, but that must take more time than I usually have in Pikmin games.Pikdude 20:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes but it takes moar than half a day.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 03:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, maybe after Christmas I'll try it. Say it loud and say it proud: Merry Christmas!Pikdude 14:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, seriously, some of you didn't know that? >_> Miles. 15:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Unlike some people, I don't spend all my time searching for glitches.Pikdude 18:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::It's not a glitch, but yeah. I didn't know until a few months ago when it was mentioned on GameFAQs. Is it on the wiki somewhere? Pikmin family? /lazy ::::Dunno, I'm lazy too, and I know it's not a glitch. ::::I don't try glitchs if they are harmful. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Glitch in NPC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9wRNfGV8Wg Here's a video. It's in Spanish, and the translation is incomprehensible, but due to the way the pointer moves and the bits of Spanish I understand, I believe this is an attempt at the glitch in NPC. It seems to be impossible. ParadoxJuice 03:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you please fully translate it? Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Faces of Beady Long Legs Apparently, the Beady long legs has four faces, as noted by a Troper: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/NightmareFuel/Pikmin The comment is locatded under the 12th bullet. 19:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that it seems to be in a landing site in the photo? is that really a screenshot or what? LittleBluePikmin 01:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's true. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Beady Long Legs can someone tell me where someone found out this is the beady long legs? It isn't confirmed... This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Found it here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFjO4X5U_kI Due to not starting with any hair, I had to assume it was Beady. It has a different Japanese name therfore it is not Beady Long Legs. P.s may you plz sign your comment rotomguy for future references.Ryenlee (talk) 06:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) BLL was NOT in Pikmin 3. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Beta? Why is Beady Long Legs in the Beta category? StuperStar (talk) 03:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC)I think it was because Beady Long Legs was in the beta of Pikmin,and his legs were taller and his head/abdomen was closer to the ground Bkfootball (talk) 23:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Also,the glitch of the Beady Long Legs falling into the abyys where the Libra is always scared me..though I don't even have Pikmin xD Bkfootball (talk) 23:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Dunno. Countbleck360 (talk) 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC)